The Sight
by naranari part II
Summary: Karena Jimin suka sekali memandangi Yoongi/ BTS's Fanfict/Jimin/Yoongi/Romance/Oneshot


**The Sight**

**Jimin. Yoongi. Romance. Boys love. Oneshot. Drabble**

.

.

.

Karena Jimin suka memandang Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Jimin selalu suka mata kuliah Pengantar Managemen. Ruang kelasnya besar dan nyaman juga ia tidak perlu buru-buru menuju kampusnya karena mata kuliah itu mulai pada jam sepuluh pagi, tidak terlalu pagi dan tidak terlalu siang. Dosennya juga bisa dikatakan cukup menyenangkan, beliau tidak pernah membebani mahasiswa-mahasiswinya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang banyak. Caranya mengajar juga terkesan santai namun serius.

Pokoknya Jimin suka sekali pada mata kuliah ini.

Dan juga ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Jimin selalu bersemangat di hari kamis pukul sepuluh pagi.

.

.

Min Yoongi.

.

.

Senior satu angkatan diatasnya yang sangat manis.

Jimin mulai mengenal Yoongi ketika pemuda itu melakukan diskusi didepan kelas. Kepandaiannya dalam berkata-kata membuat Jimin jatuh hati pada saat itu juga. Dan senyum manis yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh Yoongi selalu membuat jantung Jimin bekerja tidak normal.

Jimin selalu memandangi Yoongi selama jam perkuliahan berlangsung. Tidak peduli itu akan menganggu konsentrasinya belajar. Karena ia tidak bisa melewatkan wajah Yoongi satu detikpun.

.

.

.

Tapi Jimin termasuk orang yang malu-malu tapi mau. Ia hanya berani memandangi Yoongi saja tanpa menyapanya. Padahal Yoongi selalu menyapa Jimin ketika mereka bertemu atau ketika disatu kesempatan.

Yoongi jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Ia menyadari selama ini ada Jimin yang selalu memandangnya, memperhatikannya. Tapi Jimin tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara selain sapaan. Itu juga Yoongi yang selalu memulainya. Padahal Yoongi ingin sekali lebih mengenal Jimin.

.

.

.

Kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua selalu ada, tapi tidak pernah terwujud. Kadang Jimin yang tiba-tiba menghilang ketika mereka ingin berbicara atau Yoongi yang selalu sibuk. Maka dari itu, hari ini Yoongi berinisiatif untuk mengajak Jimin berbicara.

.

.

Yoongi sudah menunggu didepan ruang kelas Pengantar Managemen. Ia keluar lebih dulu ketika perkuliahan selesai guna menghadang Jimin agar ia tidak kabur lagi. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Jimin keluar kelas pada barisan terakhir. Ia agak terkejut ketika tangannya telah digenggam oleh Yoongi.

"Kita harus berbicara."

Yoongi tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Jimin untuk menjawab karena ia sudah menarik Jimin dari tempat itu.

Mereka berdua sampai disatu ruangan yang tidak terpakai. Disana masih banyak kursi satu meja yang berjejer rapih. Yoongi mendahuli Jimin masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa?"

Tanpa disangka Jimin memulai percakapan, membuat Yoongi sedikit kaget. Tapi ia masih bisa menyembunyikannya.

Yoongi berbalik menghadapa Jimin. Ternyata pria itu masih berdiri bersandar dipintu masuk, dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. Yoongi mengambil jarak dua meter didepan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Jimin menyerngitkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Yoongi, bukan karena suara Yoongi yang kecil tapi lebih kepada pertanyaannya.

"Maaf?"

Yoongi menghela napas kemudian berjalan lima langkah lagi. Kini ia tepat satu meter dari Jimin.

"Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku, tapi kenapa kau selalu menghindar jika aku ingin berbicara padamu. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kau merasa tidak nyaman denganku?"

Jimin tersentak, begitu cepat Yoongi berbicara sehingga ia tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya. Kepalanya ia tundukan, kedua tangannya kini bersembunyi dibalik saku celananya.

Yoongi masih menanti jawaban dari Jimin. Karena begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya hingga Yoongi sendiri jadi bingung ingin menanyakan apa dulu pada Jimin. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia pikirkan lagi. Jimin selalu menganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku...menyukaimu."

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi tersentak mendengar jawaban Jimin. Bagi Yoongi ini terlalu membingungkan dan Jimin merutuki mulutnya yang sudah berbicara sesukanya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan terkejut dan juga tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Jimin mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu mudah. Dan seperti tanpa beban mengatakannya, apakah ini yang selama ini dirasakan Jimin?

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian ia melangkah mundur tiga langkah. Sekarang Jimin yang mengambil langkah ke depan. Tangannya menggapai kedua pundak Yoongi yang ternyata terasa lebih kecil dari yang terlihat. Jimin meremas pelan pundak itu.

"Yoongi, maaf membuatmu bingung. Tapi itu adalah penyataanku. Aku menyukaimu, selama ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya untuk mengatakannya padamu karena, setiap kali aku berdekatan padamu aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan kerja tubuhku yang tiba-tiba cepat setiap ada dirimu. Membuatku bingung dan frustasi. Yoongi, apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Tetapi Yoongi hanya bisa melongo mendengar semua pernyataan Jimin. Yang menjadi tidak habis pikir adalah Jimin menghindarinya karena dirinya?

Yoongi memijat keningnya yang berdenyut, ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Yoongi tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk ini, karena dia pikir jawaban yang didapatkan bukanlah seperti ini.

Jimin menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Yoongi dan ia membuang napasnya. Ada perasaan lega ketika ia mengeluarkan segala yang ada dihatinya, tentang rasa sukanya yang semakin dalam setiap harinya pada Yoongi dan ia tidak bisa mengatasinya. Tapi Jimin juga merasa takut dan khawatir. Khawatir jika Yoongi akan merasa risih dan terganggu dengannya. Karena selama ini mereka memang tidak dekat, jadi wajar jika Yoongi tidak percaya pada pernyataannya dan jika pria manis itu belum bisa menerimanya maka Jimin harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk dicaci.

Kemudian hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua, Jimin terdiam Yoongi pun. Sampai lima menit lamanya, akhirnya Jimin berucap.

"Maaf ini pasti terlalu mendadak bagimu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang."

"Tidak, Jimin. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu."

Yoongi menatap Jimin tepat dimatanya, mencari sebuah kejujuran dan keseriusan dari sana. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, Yoongi tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum. Jimin menyerngit, apa yang dilihat Yoongi pada wajahnya hingga ia tersenyum seperti itu.

Jantung Jimin bekerja lebih lagi, senyum manis dan tulus yang ditunjukan Yoongi membuat otaknya mati syaraf. Tidak bisa berpikir dan tidak bisa bergerak. Yoongi mengalihkan seluruh sistem kerja tubuhnya.

"Kau lucu juga, ya. Matamu lucu seperti kelinci."

Yoongi tersenyum lagi, kini lebih lebar_._

_Aku mohon jantung, jangan terlalu kencang berdetak_.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi dan ternyata lelaki yang lebih kecil sedikit kaget dengan pergerakannya. Yoongi menahan dada Jimin dengan tangannya yang terus maju ke depan.

"Berhenti Jimin!"

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil, lucu sekali Yoongi jika sedang panik seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Memang kau tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan?"

"Ugh, Jimin!"

Jimin berhenti ketika Yoongi sudah terpojok di dinding. Kedua tangannya mengurung Yoongi.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Yoongi selain terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya, berharap dinding itu bisa melenyapkannya dari Jimin.

"Yoongi, lihatlah aku."

Tangan Jimin mengelus rahang Yoongi dengan kelembutan yang membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan tangan Jimin yang menenangkan.

"Yoongi"

Kaki Yoongi terasa seperti agar-agar saat Jimin memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut. Darahnya mengalir cepat ke kepalanya hingga ia merasa pusing. Tapi Yoongi menikmati sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya.

Apakah ini yang dirasakan Jimin ketika berada didekatnya?

Ketika tidak ada lagi suara, Yoongi membuka matanya. Hazel beningnya bertemu dengan bola mata indah milik Jimin. Tatapan mereka terkunci, atau saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"Yoongi aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Lirih Jimin. Keningnya dipertemukan dengan kening Yoongi.

"Aku tahu," jawab Yoongi dengan sama lirihnya. "Terlihat jelas dimatamu."

Jimin terkekeh, sebegitu jelaskah perasaannya pada Yoongi? Tapi mengapa Yoongi baru mengatakannya sekarang.

"Karena aku pun demikian."

Jimin bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan Yoongi.

"Maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab Yoongi malah menaruh keningnya pada bibir Jimin. Ia terus menekan keningnya, memberitahu Jimin untuk mengecupnya.

Jimin menuruti saja semua keinginan Yoongi karena memang ia juga menginginkannya. Yoongi menaruh kedua tangannya disisi pinggang Jimin dan menggenggam kausnya.

"Kau selalu menghindariku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau aku juga menyukaimu"

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu bibirnya ia jauhkan dari kening Yoongi tanpa mengambil jarak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh."

"Ya, kau memang bodoh."

Jimin terkekeh bersama Yoongi. Tangan Jimin sudah memeluk Yoongi dari tadi. Rasanya lega sekali mendengar bahwa Yoongi pun menyukainya.

"Hah~ Min Yoongi"

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin. Ia menekan kepalanya pada dada Jimin, kekasih barunya. Yoongi tersenyum membayangkan panggilan dan status barunya bersama Jimin.

"Lain kali kalau kau menyukai sesuatu, jangan hanya dipandang. Tapi cobalah untuk meraihnya."

.

.

_End_

_._

_._

_._

_Hai, aku author baru disini, tapi author _re-born_ dari fandom sebelah. Ini bukan cerita YoonMin-ku yang pertama, kalau kalian _ngeh_ dengan salah satu cerita yang di posting author _phylindan_, nah, itu dia ceritaku. Hehe._

_Setelah ini aku akan membuat banyak cerita dari Bangtan Boys, tapi lebih ke MinYoon deh kayanya, karena aku MinYoon's hard shipper!_

_Kekeke~ okelah, selamat membaca_

Ps: tidak dipaksakan untuk review, tapi tolong hargai ya ^^


End file.
